Same Shade of Black
by Terriah
Summary: Bonnie has been murdered and Damon is determined to find out who did it. Then to get revenge, to do so he must pay a visit to an old friend and flame, who very nicely puts it “Since when were you the avenging angel kind?
1. Tainted Red Waters

h    Same Shade of Black 

**Disclaimer**: Hi everyone! Been off school last 2 days so though I would get this typed up! Here it comes, what everyone knows *coughs* **I do solemnly swear that LJSmith gets all the credit apart from my plot and any characters you don't recognise!**

**Summary: **Bonnie has been murdered and Damon is determined to find out who did it. Then to get revenge, to do so he must pay a visit to an old friend and flame, who very nicely puts it "_Since when were you the avenging angel kind?"_

Oh and if you think the rating should go up or down let me know and, wait for it, I'm sure I got Bonnie's surname wrong cld some1 tell me the proper spellin and(another I hear u cry!)sorry it's short!

_Well enjoy and say what you want!._

_……………………………………._

_…………………………………_

_………………………………_

_……………………………._

_………………………….._

_…………………………_

_……………………….._

_………………………_

_……………………._

_………………….._

_………………..._

_………………._

_……………_

_…………._

_………._

……...

…….

….

…

..

.****

**Tainted Red Waters**

Soft, slow circles. Rubbed expertly onto her naked back. Moving up and down her back, the fingers teasing her muscles. She moaned ever so slightly. The hand stopped its continuous movement. 

"What was that, Bonnie McCullough?" A voice spoke softly and seductively in Bonnie's ear. She turned swiftly, making the water in the bath she was sitting in, swirl and slosh over the sides. "Damon, don't you even think about stopping!" she hissed. Damon Salvatore grinned down on her then stood from seating on the edge of the bath. He rubbed his backside, feeling the blood return to it. Bonnie yawned and stretched out in the bath, letting the bubbles swallow her up. 

Damon looked at her grimly. He knew this was risky, he knew that something could happen to Bonnie but he loved her and she was all that mattered to him. He changed his expression quickly and crossed over to the bathroom door. "I'm going downstairs, want me to get you anything?" Bonnie raised her head, then her hand to inspect it. "Hmm, I'm starting to prune" she turned her head and smiled impishly, "Will you get my towel? It's on the sofa!" Damon nodded and shut the door behind him.

Bonnie sank back down and blew the bubbles around. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep.

Damon walked slowly down the stairs and into the hall. The sound of his bare feet hitting the cold tiles, echoed off the tall, almost domed ceiling. The light, shining in through the stained glass door, illuminated him in different shades of light. He paused for a moment, to watch a rainbow flit across his stomach, and then turned into the kitchen.

Bonnie opened an eye. She had heard something. She sat up straight, opening her other eye. A breeze drifted in from the open window, making the long white curtains flutters. _Wait _she thought _Open window?_ Bonnie looked around her, her heart beating loudly against her chest. Nothing. "Must have blown open," she muttered quietly to herself. With an uneasy feeling, she settled back, her eyes still frantically searching the room. She forced herself to close them. It was the last thing she ever saw.

Damon grabbed the towel that was flung over the sofa and grabbed a bag of crisps for Bonnie. She always liked to eat when she had a bath, a habit that had confused him and still did. He smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs. On the fifth step he stopped. Something was wrong. He couldn't hear Bonnie. Not a breath. He began running, taking the steps two at a time. Reaching the top, he threw himself against the bathroom door. 

Bonnie was lying still in the bath, one arm hanging out. But that wasn't right. The bath water was red as was the floor. Damon didn't have to look, he already knew. She was dead. Murdered above him. He fell to his knees while the red tainted water ran in rivers around him, staining his life.

People milled around him, all wearing the same old black. Some crying, others too beyond grief to. Some came and patted him sympathetically on the arm, not noticing his frozen state.

Damon watched the people moving across the cemetery, his eyes were they only alive thing about him. He could have been in the coffin alongside Bonnie; he was dead to the world. Stefen watched him with solemn eyes, as his wife went to talk to him. 

"Damon?" Elena whispered softly. Damon turned his head and looked at her blankly. She held out her arms and he fell into them. Tears that he's been trying to hold back all day, fell from his now green eyes. "She's really gone hasn't she?" he whispered. Elena nodded, drawing away. She watched as his eyes hardened and became their usual opaque. He began walking over to the coffin but Elena grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare Damon!" she hissed dangerously, "You can't bring back the dead!" Damon looked down on her with raised eyebrows, "That's rich, coming from you!" he muttered softly and equally as dangerous. Elena looked down, "I'm sorry Damon but she's gone," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye, trickling down a strand of pale blonde hair that had been blown onto her face. "I know but she was murdered and I need to know who by!" Damon said, his words quiet but deadly. Elena nodded. "How?" came a voice that cut through the air behind him. 

Damon turned to his brother and smiled grimly. "Oh I was thinking about paying a visit to a certain problem we both know." He winked at his brother and strolled across the grass, weaving in out of the graves like the wind weaved amongst his black hair.


	2. Never Knew You Cared

**Same Shade of Black**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you heard this already? IT AINT MINE!ooo part from any c's u dnt recognise and the plot that is all!**

**Summary: **Bonnie has been murdered and Damon is determined to find out who did it. Then to get revenge, to do so he must pay a visit to an old friend and flame, who very nicely puts it "_Since when were you the avenging angel kind?"_

Sorry this chapter's short but I won't work any other way! Oh well enjoy!

_……………………………………._

_…………………………………_

_………………………………_

_……………………………._

_………………………….._

_…………………………_

_……………………….._

_………………………_

_……………………._

_………………….._

_………………..._

_………………._

_……………_

_…………._

_………._

……...

…….

….

…

..

.****

**Never Knew You Cared**

Damon looked at the flat tenants on the panel next to the door and chose one of the numbers at random. They were all connected to the same flat anyway. He stepped back from the door and glanced up at the dark, back street block of flats, noting the fire escape on the roof, in case of need of a quick get away.

He heard a clicking of a lock being turned and the door creaking slowly open. A tousled head appear around the door. It looked around, and then saw Damon. The head peered at Damon, pushing the door slightly further open. Damon walked up to the man. "Remember me?" he asked smirking. The man let out a little scream and tried to scamper back round the door but Damon grabbed hold of him around the neck and pushed him up against the wall. 

"So, Salvatore," the man hissed, "You're back, how is your little human? Alive and well??" Damon tightened his grip "Didn't know you care Weit, didn't know!" Damon looked the vampire he had pinned to the wall up and down. "You don't look so good, Weit, you're going a very nice purple colour. Now tell me, where is Hexe?" Weit squirmed, his hands pulling at Damon's, trying to prise them off his throat, "How am meant to know?" 

Damon squeezed harder, "Alright, Alright! Last I heard she was in New York but she mentioned something about London!" Weit said waving his arms around, "That's all I know, I swear!" Damon relaxed his grip, still holding on. "Are you sure? You know better than to waste my time," he said smiling dangerously. Weit nodded. Damon let go, dumping him in a heap on the floor, "Run away now and keep yourself busy!" he muttered. 

Weit scrambled to his feet and fell into the building, closing the door with his feet. Damon smiled grimly. "So Hexe you're hiding in London. Why didn't I think of that?" he mused quietly as he pulled his leather jacket up around his ears and began walking back along the street.

_The man landed in the mud with a loud splash, accompanied by the cheers and laughter of the crowd from within the Rose Inn. A woman emerged from the doorway, from which the man had flown, dusting her hands then resting them on her hips. "That'll teach you to try your tricks on me and if you dare come back here again, I'll do more than give you flying lessons!" and with that she turned smartly on her heel, swishing her skirts as she went back inside, slamming the door._

_Once inside, she was greeted with the cheers of the inn. She grinned and curtsied elegantly before sauntering back behind the bar. "Hey Miss O'Hara, any chance of a drink for me and my friend?" Miss O'Hara smiled at Jacob Riley, who sat swinging on the bar. "Anything for you Jacob! The usual? And what about your friend?" she asked cheerfully, reaching for a mug. Jacob turned and yelled across the bustling room "Oi! Smith! Get over here!"_

_A man, tall and commanding pushed his way through the crowd, his cloak drawn around him. He had dark fine hair, which lay perfectly on his head. The women watched with wonder as he crossed the room, whilst the men looked on with jealously. He leant down and rested his arms against the bar. Jacob slapped him on the back "Saira O'Hara, Damon Smith," he introduced. _

_Saira nodded mutely. Damon let himself smile slightly "Got anything strong?" he asked casually. Saira dropped down and reappeared with a bottle of rum. Damon nodded his consent. She placed the beer and rum on the bar and moved away._

_The night passed. As did the next night and the night after that. Damon always came, sometimes with Jacob, most often without. He always sat at the bar and spoke to Saira. He seemed to confide in her and Saira didn't mind. He spoke of all the wrong things he had done, the things he wanted to do. They grew close as friends, whilst he teased and flirted with the other women but Saira never worried, he always came back to her._

**What you think. Go on press the magik button! **


End file.
